dokifandomcom-20200223-history
The Twelve Days of Christmas
The Twelve Days of Christmas is an English Christmas carol that enumerates (in the manner of a cumulative song) a series of increasingly grand gifts given on each of the twelve days of Christmas (the 12 days that make up the Christmas season, starting with Christmas Day). In the show, it is performed by Fico singing along with the Three City Musicians, with one spoken line by Gabi, in the episode, The Sky's the Limit. Original History "The Twelve Days of Christmas" is a charming English folk carol in the manner of a cumulative song (each verse is built on top of the previous verses). The original song actually has twelve verses, each describing a gift given by "my true love" (or "my true friends", as Fico sang in this song) on one of the twelve days of Christmas. Lyrics "The Sky's the Limit" Lyrics (Part 1:) Fico: (spoken) Ah! I LOVE this one!! On the 1st day of Christmas, My true friends gave to me: A partridge in a pear tree. (skips to the 12th verse) 12 drummers drumming... The scene changes to the dialogue script; a few minutes later, the song returns (Part 2:) Fico: (finishing the song) ...6 bowls of pudding, 5 water wings! 4 calling birds, 3 French fries... Gabi: (spoken, during Fico's singing) I think Fico forgets some of the words. Fico: ...and a partridge in a pear tree! APPLAUSE Fico: (spoken) Thanks for letting me sit in, guys. Full Version/Original Lyrics NOTE: The following contains all 12 verses with the traditional lyrics. On the 1st day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: A partridge in a pear tree. On the 2nd day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: 2 turtledoves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the 3rd day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: 3 French hens, 2 turtledoves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the 4th day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: 4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtledoves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the 5th day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: 5 gold rings! 4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtledoves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the 6th day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: 6 geese a-laying --'' ''5 gold rings! 4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtledoves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the 7th day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: 7 swans a-swimming, 6 geese a-laying --'' ''5 gold rings! 4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtledoves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the 8th day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: 8 maids a-milking, 7 swans a-swimming, 6 geese a-laying --'' ''5 gold rings! 4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtledoves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the 9th day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: 9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a-milking, 7 swans a-swimming, 6 geese a-laying --'' ''5 gold rings! 4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtledoves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the 10th day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: 10 lords a-leaping, 9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a-milking 7 swans a-swimming, 6 geese a-laying --'' ''5 gold rings! 4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtledoves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the 11th day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: 11 pipers piping, 10 lords a-leaping, 9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a-milking 7 swans a-swimming, 6 geese a-laying --'' ''5 gold rings! 4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtledoves And a partridge in a pear tree. On the 12th day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: 12 drummers drumming, 11 pipers piping, 10 lords a-leaping, 9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a-milking 7 swans a-swimming, 6 geese a-laying --'' ''5 gold rings! 4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtledoves And a partridge in a pear tree! Trivia * Here, in the show, Fico sings the first verse and then skips all the way to the 12th verse in the 1st part; in the 2nd part, he changes up some hilarious lyrics on the gifts with the numbers 6 ("6 bowls of pudding"), 5 ("5 water wings") and 3 ("3 French fries") in this version. * In the first part of this song, Fico sings the words "My true friends gave to me" in place of the original "My true love gave to me", to refer to the Team who gives him the 12 grand gifts of the song. es:Los Doce Días de Navidad Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs sung by Fico Category:Holiday Songs Category:Real Songs Category:Season 1 songs